The present invention relates generally to optical fiber devices, and particularly to a method of making optical fiber devices.
In the optical communications field of optical fibers and photonic devices, it is desirable to have optical fibers precisely held and positioned in a photonic material device. Optical communications devices often require the precise holding of optical fibers in a material, for example as an optical fiber ferrule.
One aspect of the invention relates to making optical fiber devices for holding optical fibers.
The invention includes methods of making optical fiber devices.
The invention includes providing an ultrashort pulse laser for producing a laser output with a wavelength xcex with the laser output having a subpicosecond laser pulse duration. The method includes providing a laser output focusing lens for focusing laser output. The method includes providing a computer controllable positioning translation stage for receiving an oxide bulk glass body. The method includes providing oxide bulk glass body and positioning the glass body with the stage with the glass body received by the stage. The method includes focusing the laser output through the laser output focusing lens to produce a subpicosecond laser pulse duration focus proximate the oxide bulk glass body. The method includes translating the oxide bulk glass body relative to the subpicosecond laser pulse duration focus wherein the focus traces a hole precursor track pattern through oxide bulk glass body. The method includes acid etching the oxide bulk glass body in an agitated heated acid bath wherein the focused traced hole precursor track pattern is etched into an optical fiber receiving hole. The method includes cleansing the acid etched oxide bulk glass body having the etched optical fiber receiving hole. The method includes inserting an optical fiber into the optical fiber receiving hole to provide a hole contained optical fiber.
The invention includes a method of making a bulk oxide glass optical fiber holder.
The invention includes a method of making a plurality of precision holes through a thick bulk oxide glass body.
The invention includes a bulk oxide glass precision hole precursor preform body comprising a bulk oxide glass body containing at least one laser traced outline shell hole precursor track pattern traversing through the bulk oxide glass body with a swelled middle.
Additional features and advantages of various embodiments of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description which follows, the claims, as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description present embodiments of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operations of the invention.